That' Group
by Life is a game I'm gonna win
Summary: Well, some people said they wanted option 2 from my other story The 'Popular' Group so, here it is! The summary is almost the same as The 'Popular' Groups' summary.


AN: Well, more than 5 people said that they wanted option 2, so here it is. The first chapter of this is on The 'Popular' Group chapter 1, so if u haven't read that, go and read it before reading this, otherwise it won't make much sense. I also used some of the guest reviewers ideas so I couldn't tell them earlier, you'll know who you are.

THIS CHAPTER/STORY CONTAINS A LOT OF SWEARING, IF THAT PUTS YOU OFF, DON'T READ.

I don't own Grojband

Enjoy

Laneys POV

"And you know what?" Montana leaned down into my ear and whispered, "Your pathetic, your friends, heck, even your own mother dosen't love you."

My eye twitched in rage, that bitch, how dare she insult me, my friends and my family… A tear slid down my cheek at that last one but the flames quickly evaporated the salty water. All I saw was red, I was pissed, I am not going to let that slut get away with this.

"How dare you, you fucking slut?!" I shouted rising up over the bullies in flames, looking down at their cowering faces, showing them no mercy like they have done to me my entire life. "You have absolutely no fucking right, you don't know me, my friends and my family, yet you fucking insult them and me!"

It felt so good to swear openly, normally I don't swear much, maybe a 'Fuck,' at a stubbed toe, but this was such a beautiful feeling. It also felt so good not being on the bottom of the pyramid, to finally treat Montana as she has treated me.

I step towards her, her golden locks now red in my eyes. She fell backwards onto the ground and scrambled backwards.

"Don't move," I growled at her. I took another step forward and when I reached her, she looked utterly terrified but she never showed me any mercy, so she won't get any either.

I slapped her across the face, hard and fast, and it left a burn mark, her eyes filled with tears. I remembered the way I had cried while her peers hit me, did she stop anything? No, she said 'Great job,' and left me. I raised my hand when a voice rang out.

"Lanes?" Corey said, "How could you hurt these people?"

I was speechless, wide-eyed when I realized what I had become. That bitch turned me into her!

I gained back my voice and said, "They have hurt me more than I have hurt them."

"Okay, first bullying, now lying, where is the Lanes I know?" Corey inquired.

"I wasn't ly-" I started.

"Yes you were," Corey interrupted me, shaking his head, "I have no idea who you are."

I have no idea who you are, rang through my head, enough times that tears started to form.

I ran off, out of the school and just kept running, not knowing where I'm going, just wanting to get out of this life.

"Lanes, wait," I heard Corey said, but I didn't stop, I ran faster as tears trickled down my face.

Lenny's POV

I ran away from that horror, Carrie just screamed at me for maybe giving Mitchell a punch to the face. I couldn't help that it felt good, but ultimately, I copped it, Care probably hates me now. I kept running when I bumped into someone and we both went flying backwards.

"Sorry," I groaned, propping myself up with my elbows.

"No, it was my fault," a feminine voice said back.

I looked up to see a girl that looked exactly like me, I've seen her in the halls but I've never seen her up close enough to see we looked exactly the same.

I get up and offer a hand up, she takes it gratefully and I see she's been crying, I look even closer and see bruises decorating her pale skin.

"What happened?" We ask at the same time, I guess I look as bad as her.

"Nothing," she sighs. I know that sigh so well, it's either a lie or she's thinking of her crush or something bad has happened.

"Same," I say nervously, knowing that she can probably read me as well as I can read her.

"Well, you and I both know that we're both lying, so, what happened?" She pushed the answer further.

"Just bullies," I say, meeting her gaze.

"Same," she says, not knowing what else to say.

"Lenny," I say, realizing we haven't even exchanged names yet.

"Laney," she says confidently, smiling.

"Wow, we are pretty much the same," I say.

"Yeah," she says with a smile.

Laneys POV

At least this guy sorta gets me… Just like Core. I subconsciously wipe a tear away. I would have to try to get over Core-y if Montana pulls out the 'victim' act. I really hope she dosen't because I'm not ready to give up a huge part of my life just yet.

I don't want to give away Core-y to a slut. If its to a normal girl, sure, I want to see him be happy, but a slut, I know what is best for him.

Coreys POV

I walk to my house - more specifically my garage - just thinking about Lanes, I thought I knew her, I even liked her for a while. I guess I'm horrible at detecting bitches.

I mean why would she hurt Montana, she is innocent, shows how stupid, wrong, oblivious and gullible I am. I'm just so stupid to fall for everything everyone says to me.

Laneys POV

I had to get out of here, I thought, I quickly apologized to Lenny and ran before the tears came down. I was thinking of Core-y again and I had to leave.

I reached my house, ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room. I jumped on my bed, curled up when my eyes rested on a particular drawer. I walked lightly to that drawer and opened it. My eyes rested on the blade of the knife that lay there.

I picked it up by the handle and smiled. I wouldn't cut myself… Yet. I traced my skin across the blade of the knife. Soon, very soon I will cut myself. A knock was heard at my door, I quickly put the knife back, shut the drawer and bounced back onto my bed.

"Are you alright, dear?" I heard my mother say through the door.

"I'm fine," I lied.

AN: Done! I'm not particularly a big fan of this because this is so badly written and rushed but I needed to do this. Anyways I got another thing to decide.

1) This can be a CoreyxLaney and CarriexLenny fic (Maybe even KinxKim and KonxKonnie if I can work them in)

2) This can be a CoreyxCarrie and LaneyxLenny fic (Maybe even KinxKim and KonxKonnie if I can work them in)

Ideas are welcome, so is constructive critism because I know I'm terrible at writing.

DID YOU KNOW?: The average person lies 4 times a day or 1, 460 a year; A total of 87, 600 by the age of 60 and most common lie is: I'm Fine.

Reviews make me smile.

At least 2 reviews before continuing.

Ideas welcome.


End file.
